The night that changed everything
by SmileySquid4872
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic! Just my ideas on more ezria drama in the season 2 finale at the masquerade ball :D it's a one shot but if i get enough reviews i might continue. enjoyyy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ezra's Pov**

Fixing my tie for what seemed like the one-hundredth time, I walked nervously from my car into the hall. The music could be heard blocks away and I'm sure my heart could too, considering the love of my life was there too.

Sitting at my parent's house alone in New York had been torturous, so when Aria told me she was going to the ball, I got on the first plane trip the Rosewood. I saw her in the crowd as soon as I walked through the doors to the great amphitheater. She wasn't hard to spot. Typical Aria style meant that she was wearing a black and red striped old-school dress. Her dazzling smile melted my heart.

Reaching into my pocket without moving my eyes off her, I texted her.

**Aria Pov**

As my friends separated in order to look for A, I began to search my quarter of the hall. It terrified me, really. What if I found out who A was and she shut me up before I told? Like she did tried to do to Hanna…

Beep. Beep. _Shit. _I thought. _Not another A message._

As I tentatively pulled my phone out of my clutch, I opened the message. At first I didn't believe what I was reading. My hands began shaking and my eyes started watering in a teary smile. _Ezra._

**Ezra Pov**

I knew Aria had gotten my message when she went off into the crowd. Making my way to the corner of the hall where I told her to meet me, my heart beat quickened. _What was I going to say to her? _We had talked the night before I left about how we were possibly over. But it pained me being away from her. I can't live without her.

"Hello?" I heard Aria ask timidly from around the corner. I took a deep breath and turned around.

**Aria Pov **

I saw him appear from around the corner. My eyes lit up and my heart longed for him even more. I pratically ran into his arms. I immediately felt the safety and warmth I always get around him. Electricity ran between us, the chemistry you never really understand unless you're in love. But oh boy, I understood it.

Pulling away from the embrace after what seemed like hours, he asked: "Do you want to dance?" His smile meant the world to me.

"Of course." I smiled back lovingly. He led me back to the hall. We walked hand in hand, which I admit was weird considering we were in public. Putting on hand on his shoulder and taking his hand in the other, we began to sway. All too soon he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I saw him take a breath. "This is our first dance. I want to see you." He lowered my mask and then took his off altogether. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His lips reached down and kissed mine gently.

**Hanna Pov**

Mona had just sent me a text saying that was dressed as the Black Swan. I had found Emily but I was still frantically looking for Aria. Thanks to her different dress, I found her amongst the crowd. I smiled once I saw who she was with. Fitz was just leaning down to kiss her. It was all so romantic that I wanted to sit there with my tub of chunky monkey and a box of tissues. But I couldn't. As much as I hated doing this, I walked over. Grabbing Aria by the arm I said: "I found her. We need you." I walked off before Fitz could ask anything or before she had time to object.

**Ezra Pov**

When Hanna left my eyes were still wide and my face red from embarrassment. Aria looked scared too. She looked up from where Hanna had run off to back into my eyes. "Ezra, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Its really important." She kissed my passionately one last time and after a quick goodbye, ran off.

4 hours later

**Ezra Pov**

I was walking home from the masquerade ball. My feet dragged lazily across the pavement as I turned into yet another deserted street. I smiled subconsciously as I recounted the night's events.

_Aria_. I couldn't get her off my mind. Tonight had been magical. All of a sudden I heard the wailing of police sirens. And sure enough, as I turned into the next block, I saw the all too familiar red and blue lights. I quickened my pace, curious and terrified to see what was going on.

My heart practically stopped when I saw the van marked 'coroners' in front of the Dilaurentis House. All of a sudden I saw Emily pushing through the crowd, a desperate look on her face. Sure enough, Aria, Spencer and Hanna soon followed her, each with identical terrified looks on their pretty faces. Aria especially looked absolutely petrified. I saw Emily's mum tell them something and then they all seemed to lose all hope. A look of pure shock appeared on all of their faces, but not more so than Emily's. The other three looked at her anxiously and began to hug her while they were obviously at a loss themselves.

**Aria Pov**

After what seemed like hours, Emily's mum led her away. She had stopped crying eventually and seemed zombie-like instead. Spencer and Hanna collapsed on the steps of Ali's old house. I was about to follow them when I saw a familiar face in the crowd, looking at me with a concerned look. _Ezra._

I ran to him without telling anyone where I was going. I burst into tears once again as I fell into his embrace.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly.

I gulped. "It's- it's Maya. Emily's mum said that they found her body."

Ezra's face hardened as he took a more protective hold of me. Of course other's were now watching us instead of the police activity. It was a small town and everyone knew who we were. I wasn't all too concerned with that. We were planning on going public anyway, especially considering our make-out in the middle of the masquerade ball tonight.

I did seize up when I saw my parents a few feet away staring at us. They looked shocked out of their minds. Ezra had his back to them so as I pulled away from our embrace he said: "Hey it'll be ok." He cupped his hands around my face and leant down and placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled away instantly. After receiving a confused look from Ezra, I indicated in the direction of my furious parents.

**Ezra Pov**

What happened next I can hardly explain. Seeing Aria's horrified look behind me after I kissed her, I turned. I saw, to my horror, both Byron and Ella standing amongst the crowd. Byron was fuming and I swear he had steam coming out the top of his head and as for Ella, her arms were crossed so tight that I swear they were going to break. I held Aria in my arms and they began to come over. This was the moment that changed our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I really wasn't expecting it. Please I'd love ideas for where you want the story to go and if you liked or didn't like something. Also do you want me to continue through the time skipped over in the TV series or follow the show more? **

**I forgot to say this before haha but disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the characters and I'm just writing for enjoyment :D**

Previously in the night that changed everything:

_What happened next I can hardly explain. Seeing Aria's horrified look behind me after I kissed her, I turned. I saw, to my horror, both Byron and Ella standing amongst the crowd. Byron was fuming and I swear he had steam coming out the top of his head and as for Ella, her arms were crossed so tight that I swear they were going to break. I held Aria in my arms and they began to come over. This was the moment that changed our lives forever._

**Ezra Pov**

The first thing Byron did was slap me straight across the face. The anger soon disappeared and worry replaced it when he realized what he had done and where he had done it. The sound of murmuring rose around us. Ella looked petrified, but a part of me thought it was because of the violence Byron resorted to all too much, and not the fact that Aria was obviously still seeing me.

**Aria Pov**

As soon as my dad slapped Ezra I had to stifle a scream. This was not the time or place. I moved forward so that I was standing between them. Even though I was not even up to their shoulders I knew that I would be a decent buffer to a fight. My dad suddenly panicked and looked around him, focusing on the policemen who were unaware of our situation. He took a firm grip on my arm and yanked me through the crowd.

My hand remained in Ezra's. I was not letting him go no matter what. So as a result, he followed us like a trained monkey. I looked frantically around for Spencer and Hanna, hoping that they could help. Spencer always knew what to say and I needed her. But with no luck I simply followed my parents.

When we made it around the corner into a deserted alley I yanked my arm from my father. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off before I could begin.

"Aria Montgomery." His voice was barely a whisper but his disappointment was evident. "I told you to stay away from him. Is the fact that we almost sent you to boarding school not enough? And didn't you get the hint when Ezra was _fired _last week? I don't know what is gong on in your head at the moment Aria but it sickens me. You are obviously not the girl we thought you were." His voice was now increasing into a yell. "You are a selfish brat and you're ruining this family!"

**Ezra Pov**

When I heard Byron say this last part I felt Aria's grip in my hand go limp. What her father had said had obviously gotten to her. Her spark was gone. It was as if she had no more fight left in her. I knew she could not stand up for us so I began to.

"Byron-" I was cut off before I could continue, but not by who I thought I would be.

"Enough!" Ella said. I had not noticed how quiet and withdrawn she had been through this conversation. She turned first to Byron. "You are being so unbelievably unreasonable." The look on Byron's face was priceless. It was as if he had been told that Aria was pregnant with my child. I almost burst into laughter right then and there. "I don't know what has happened to you! What happened to raising her to be who she wants to be! She is a beautiful, independent young lady who you should be proud of. You do nothing but shun her these days. I understand your annoyance at her relationship with Ezra but you are so pig-headed! You think it's your way or the highway!" I heard Aria stifle back a laugh then too.

"Ella, that's not true! She's just complicating this family!"

"Actually, Byron, _you're _the complication. I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out."

At that moment, Byron's face seemed to swell up and his breathing got heavy and more controlled. "What, did you say?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You heard. Byron, I think we need to cool off for a while. Don't bother coming home until you can start thinking about someone other than yourself."

Everything seemed to get to Byron then because, once again, he made a sharp slap on the side of Ella's face. But one was not enough. He continued to slap and punch her continually.

**Aria Pov**

I screamed when Byron began to beat my mum. Ezra began to pull him back but there was no need. The police, who must have heard my cry, had curiously come into the alleyway. As soon as they saw what was going on they ran over, got control of Byron and handcuffed him. They took him off and stuffed him in the police car. The whole time he wouldn't stop roaring about how it wasn't his fault and that she deserved it. He made me sick.

My attention was immediately drawn back to my mother as Ezra grabbed me and said in a panic:

"Aria, she's not breathing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! I really liked the constructive criticism too! I went out on a limb at the end of this chapter so tell me what you think. More reviews means quicker updates too :D **

Previously in the night that changed everything:

_My attention was immediately drawn back to my mother as Ezra grabbed me and said in a panic:_

"_Aria, she's not breathing."_

**Aria Pov**

After I heard Ezra, everything went dumb. It was surreal. I was unable to move, or speak, and I simply stood there with my mouth open. I couldn't even cry. I had completely shut down. Everything was moving so quickly around me and I felt like I was just watching it like you would a movie. I think I even stopped breathing.

When Ezra had ensured the paramedics were taking care of my mother, he came and wrapped his arms around me. It was this moment that I came back to reality. I felt like I had run a marathon. I was taking in huge gasps of air, I was sobbing between each one helplessly whilst shaking madly. Ezra just stood there with me until I had calmed down. He had one hand placed on the back of my head, rubbing it comfortingly and occasionally reaching down and kissing me at the top of my forehead.

He himself looked shocked. But he hadn't shut down like I had. Thank god the paramedics and Ezra were here, that's all I can say. He never ceased to amaze me.

**Ezra Pov**

I was worried about Aria. So much had happened in the space of ten minutes that I don't think she was sure how to react. I wanted to immediately go and wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything will be all right, but her mother needed to be taken care of.

Once Aria had ceased her sobbing and was able to move again, I led her to my car. In the back of it I had some sweats that I threw to her. She began to get changed in the back while I drove through the back streets. It was completely deserted here. The whole town was probably still watching the activity at the Dilaurentis House.

Once I arrived at the hospital, I turned around and saw Aria fast asleep in the back seat. She was curled in a tight ball and she would whimper every now and again. She looked so small, which contrasted so much with her big personality I adored. After staring at her lovingly for what seemed like hours, I lifted her out of the car and cradled her, carrying her into the emergency room. She stirred, giving me delicate kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her and returned the favor by kissing her, trying to communicate all I wanted to through one passionate kiss. When we stopped embracing, she smiled. I felt my heart flutter.

Mike was already in the emergency room. When he saw Aria he ran over and hugged her. I love seeing how close Aria is with her brother. I barely keep in contact with my own.

**Aria Pov**

My mother was in surgery and my father at the police station. We heard no news from either all night. Mike, Ezra and I stayed in the waiting room. Mike passed out pretty quickly. He took up about 4 chairs in the corner of the room. He was snoring lightly and had dribble down his chin. I sat in my favourite position; with my legs over Ezra. We talked all night until we fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up at about 2am and I immediately felt the loss of Ezra's warmth. Opening my eyes, I realized he wasn't there. I began to search around the waiting room, and I was just beginning to get worried when I saw him come from the direction of the canteen. In his hand he had a coffee. I smiled cheekily, knowing I would be able to steal a couple of sips. As he looked up and saw me he smiled that boyish smile I love. We embraced when he reached me. He looked me in the eyes. They showed all the sympathy, worry and love he felt for me tonight. I reached up and pecked him.

"Is that all I get?" He said jokingly. I laughed and kissed him more forcefully.

"Watcha got there?" I smiled.

"Coffee. What else?" He laughed. Without question he handed it to me and I consumed almost half of it. "Hey save some for me!" He said as he took it back. It felt so good to laugh after the events of the night. As we walked back to our seats in the waiting room I wrapped my arms around him. The security I felt when I was with him was the only thing stopping me from losing it tonight. We sat back down in our previous positions, except this time I was actually sitting on Ezra. He cradled me like a baby as a snuggled into him. It's a good thing I'm small.

The night seemed to go on forever. The masquerade ball, the Mona incident, the discovery of Maya and my parents fight had all happened so quickly. So each hour seemed more like a day. It hurt my head thinking about all of that. I was sure that it- _I_- would be headline news in the morning. I eventually drifted into much needed sleep.

**Hanna Pov**

The girls and I headed to the hospital as soon as we heard what had happened. It was dawn by the time we walked into the waiting room. I shivered as I remembered the torturous week I spent here. Green jello. _Yuk! _First I saw Mike, curled in a ball over the seats in the corner. Then I saw Aria cradled on Fitz's lap, fast asleep. Fitz himself was reading. Trust.

Em and I followed Spence over to them. Ezra closed his book as soon as he saw us. "Hey girls." He still felt awkward about being our old teacher.

"Hey Fitz!" I said enthusiastically. For that, I received sharp, warning looks from the others. _So much for trying to break the ice_, I thought. At that, Aria woke up. She looked pleased that we were here, though she never left her position on Fitz's lap.

"Any news?" Spencer asked cautiously. Aria shook her head. She had huge bags under her eyes. I suspect she hadn't slept much.

"You can get some food if you want Mr Fitz- Ezra- ahh whatever…" Emily blushed. Ezra smiled.

"Sure, thanks Emily." He kissed Aria on the forehead as he lifted her off. They looked so damn cute together!

"Have you been on him ALL night?" I teased Aria. She blushed.

"Nooo…" She muttered sheepishly.

"Really? You've made an indent on his clothes." I tried to joke. But again, I received the look from Spencer and Emily. So I got up and went to the lady's room.

**Ezra Pov**

I was in the line to the canteen when I got it. My phone buzzed. I ignored it; it couldn't be too important. Sitting down at the table, I turned over my napkin and got the shock of my life. It read: _Answer your phone. –A_

Shaking, I opened my new message. It was probably some kid fooling around. Hospitals could be boring. This thought left my mind though when I read the text.

_Oh Fitzy… I know a certain secret of yours! Remember your high school days? Yup, thought you would. Well unless you want the whole of Rosewood to know about __**you-know-what**__, turn off the machines in Ella's room. You don't, and I'll start by telling __**her**__. -A_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really liking writing this and I've got loads of ideas. As usual, feel free to tell me if you liked or didn't like something. And disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

Previously in the night that changed everything:

_Shaking, I opened my new message. It was probably some kid fooling around. Hospitals could be boring. This thought left my mind though when I read the text._

_Oh Fitzy… I know a certain secret of yours! Remember your high school days? Yup, thought you would. Well unless you want the whole of Rosewood to know about __**you-know-what**__, turn off the machines in Ella's room. You don't, and I'll start by telling __**her**__. -A_

**Ezra Pov**

My heart started racing. '_How could this person know?'_ I thought this over and over again. I knew what I had to do. I took off to Ella's hospital room without a second thought.

**Aria Pov**

I had fallen asleep on the sofa in my mother's room. She had been moved in here just after her surgery last night. I fell asleep watching her. She was unconscious, and she looked so peaceful. I almost wanted her to stay like that forever because the repercussions of last night's events are going to be complete terror. I didn't want her to have to face it when she had already been through so much.

I was woken midmorning by Ezra. He stormed into the room at the rate of knots with a terrified, determined look on his face. He looked relieved when he noticed I was in here. "Aria," he was puffing furiously. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands in mine. "What's the matter, babe?" I asked. I was worried about him. I hadn't seen him like this since the beginning of our relationship, when he was constantly trying to talk himself out of it.

He led me over to the sofa once again.

**Ezra Pov**

I knew I could never hurt Aria's mother. The only thing I could do was tell her the truth. This moment gave me a strange sense of déjà vu. I looked down at my lap, frowning, trying to remember the stimulant. Of course, the afternoon Aria distressingly told me about the Jenna Thing. Well, I was about to return the favour.

I took a deep breath. I could feel her expectant eyes on me. I only hoped she would be as forgiving as I had been with her.

"I need to tell you something. It's important. I think you should know." I geared myself up. There was no going back now. "You already know that I was a nerd in high school. What I haven't told you was… was that I was bullied. Constantly. I never told anybody how much it hurt me and affected me. I kept it a secret instead."

I looked over to her. Her eyes were filled with love and concern. I continued, "I would've told someone if…" I gulped. "If some of these guys hadn't been threatening my life." I saw Aria gasp. She tightened her grip on my hands, still entwined. It was all the encouragement I needed to continue.

"Anyway, I never stood up for myself. I was too terrified to. They threatened me with knives and I was beat up a lot." I coughed, getting ready for the climax of my story. "It was the day of my high school graduation. Right after the ceremony I, uh, I was waiting outside on the balcony for my family. A guy came up to me. He had a knife. He pushed me up against the wall and held it up to my neck. I was sick of it then. I knew if I didn't do anything now, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. So, I pushed him off me. He made a beeline for me with the knife so I shoved him backwards. All of the anger of the torture I endured all through high school must have gotten to me then because I pushed him much harder than I intended. He… fell off the balcony."

I looked down. I was scared how she would react. "He was paralyzed. I ran, so no one ever knew it was me. He mustn't have remembered because the cops never came after me. His parents sued the school and anyone they could blame."

It was silent. I didn't want to look up, but I felt her hand on my cheek, brushing my hair back. I love when she does this. I forced a half smile. She stopped. I tensed.

"Ezra… I know you. What else is eating at you? Why is this affecting you now? It's ancient history, isn't it?"

I was about to launch into telling her about the threatening text when I saw the headline of the newspaper lying next to her. I picked it up. **A Stalker Called A? **My heart skipped a beat. It spoke of how Aria and her friends had been stalked for months by Mona, who went under the anonymity of A. But she was locked up at Radley… so who…

My thoughts were cut off as Aria said, "Ezra. Are you ok?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, looking me directly in the eye as she waited expectantly for an answer. Instead of answering her, I asked: "Who's A?"

**Aria Pov**

After I had thoroughly explained A and how A was Mona, Ezra stood up. He seemed distracted. It was strange how he was reacting to all of this, and the story he had just told me. I know he must've been worried about how I'd react. But why is he telling me now of all times?

"A." He whispered. He took out his phone. After months of experience, I knew what was going on. I took the phone off him. He tried to take it back but I stopped him. I read his last text from A.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"My reaction exactly." He replied.

I jumped when his phone went off in my hands. He had a new message. I looked at him for permission to open it. He nodded. We both gasped when we read it.

_Thought you were smart, telling her before I could. Nice try Fitzy. How're you gonna tell the police? Thought you might have trouble with that one, so TURN. OFF. THE. MACHINES. –A_

I hugged Ezra immediately. I understood all too well what he was going through.

"You aren't gonna… you know." I gestured towards the machines my mother was attached to.

"Of course not!" He was stunned I would even suggest it. "I just-I don't know what to do! If this gets out I'll be charged with assault, go to jail, I'll be sued by the school, that guys family…" He turned to me. "Please, I won't ever hurt you. You know that?"

**Ezra Pov**

When I asked this I grimaced. "Of course not Ez! I love you." At this, it felt like a ton of weight had been taken off my shoulders. Aria reached up and began kissing my lightly on the mouth. It quickly got more heated. But we were interrupted when the doctor came in the room.

He looked embarrassed that he had walked in on us. "Hmm... sorry to interrupt." He began. "I'm Doctor Harvey. You must be Aria, Ella's daughter?" Aria nodded. "Well, I understand that you have been here all night. Go home and come back later." Aria went to insist but he cut her off quickly. "She isn't going to wake up today. She won't for at least two days. If she does, we will sedate her. She needs energy to heal. Please, you need time off. She will be cared for perfectly here."

At this he left the room. "He's right Aria." I began. "You need to relax and calm down. You've had such a stressful couple of days!"

"Wooo! Sleepover night!" We both turned to see Hanna prancing in, followed by Spencer and Emily.

"Do you wanna come over to my place?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Ummm… I guess I could leave till tomorrow morning." Aria said uncertainly.

"You're invited too Ezra." Spencer said kindly.

"Oh I'm fine girls. But thanks for the invite." I started. I turned to Aria now and said: "I'm just gonna go home. I need to think things through."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked gently. I nodded and kissed her warmly. I only pulled away when Hanna whistled. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she left the room. Everyone laughed.

**I'll probably have a new chapter up tomorrow. I'm really liking the chapter I'm writing now so get excited! haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you for all the reviews! Ahhh 3x06 was amazing! So much Ezria! Haha and who's seen the sneak peek for next week? I actually died, it was too cute! Anyway enough of my ranting :p ENJOY :D**

Previously in the night that changed everything:

"_Do you wanna come over to my place?" Spencer asked smiling._

"_Ummm… I guess I could leave till tomorrow morning." Aria said uncertainly._

"_You're invited too Ezra." Spencer said kindly._

"_Oh I'm fine girls. But thanks for the invite." I started. I turned to Aria now and said: "I'm just gonna go home. I need to think things through."_

"_Are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked gently. I nodded and kissed her warmly. I only pulled away when Hanna whistled. Everyone looked at her._

"_Sorry!" she yelled as she left the room. Everyone laughed._

**Emily Pov**

We were at Spencer's house. It was midafternoon and after a day filled with Spence, Hanna and I trying to cheer Aria up, with no success, we were lying around the sofas in the living room. I looked over at Aria who suddenly lit up.

"Are you ok, Aria?" I asked.

"Spence, is that karaoke?" She asked, delight evident in her eyes. We all groaned. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. Karaoke was Aria's favorite past time. I could remember hour long games that we had as kids. But if it would make her happy, we were all willing to join in.

Aria selected one of her favourite songs for her to sing with Hanna. Hanna had been the only one she could talk into it.

"Sparks Fly! Taylor Swift! God, Aria Montgomery, you are a raging romantic." Hanna joked. We all laughed. It felt so good just hanging out like this.

Aria began singing. Her voice filled the room. I had forgotten what an amazing singer she was. As she sang softly, it was beautiful and delicate but oh god, she had a big voice too. After five songs I left the room, not only because it was my turn, but because I needed to call Fitz.

He picked up after a few rings. "Hey! Are you doing anything now?" I blushed when I realized how much it sounded like I was asking him out.

"Not really. Is Aria still with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she is. She's pulled us into an epic game of karaoke which I'm sure, knowing her, will last all night! Wanna come watch?"

"Haha yeah! You guys are at Spencer's, right?"

"Yup. Need directions?"

"Nah I've dropped Aria over there a couple of times. I'll call you if I get lost!"

I laughed as I hung up.

**Ezra Pov**

As I walked to the front door of Spencer's house, the sky opened up. Rain began bellowing down, with thunder and sharp, long bolts of lightening soon following. I ran to get undercover. After ringing the doorbell, I looked down at myself. I was completely drenched. I had water running down my face and it looked like I had just come out of the pool. It sure was crazy out there.

Spencer answered. She smiled, let me in and led me to her living room where I could hear someone singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. Spencer looked at me, like she was expecting a reaction. At first I was confused, but when I saw Aria singing along to the karaoke, my mouth dropped open. I had thought that they were listening to the original. But when I thought about it, she was singing it even better than whoever released it.

I realized when the song finished that I was still standing in the doorway with my mouth hanging wide open. I was speechless. I had no idea what an incredible singer she was. Hanna, Emily and Spencer all looked at me, and burst out laughing at my stunned expression.

"I guess you haven't heard Aria sing before." Hanna laughed. Her face was turning bright red, and as Emily fell off the sofa in her fit of laughter, she only lost it even more. Aria, obviously confused, turned around. Once she saw me a smile lit up her face. I finally stepped into the room and collected her in a wet embrace. She moved my wet hair off my face and said: "Damn Ezra, being wet suits you." She winked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me what an amazing singer you are?" I asked incredulously.

"I dunno…" She muttered, flattered. "I'm not _that _good."

"Actually, you are!" Hanna cut in. "Seriously, I've been looking for an excuse like that to drop out of school for years!"

Spencer looked disapprovingly at her. "You're joking, right Han?"

"Of course!" She said, although I'm not completely sure if she was.

Aria's friends all walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio for some background noise. This allowed me to have Aria's full attention.

"So!" I began.

"So." She smiled back.

"Want to come back to my place? That's if you're finished here. I hear you're quite the karaoke queen."

She laughed softly. "Yeah it was my favourite thing to do as a kid. It was the one thing I could beat Ali at, which I found pretty amusing considering how competitive she was."

Spencer must have over heard us because she cut in: "I liked it too. It was hilarious when Ali got so determined to beat someone, and then she couldn't! Oh and you guys aren't going anywhere tonight. Radio says that storm is an approaching tornado."

"Sorry to complicate your plans, but you'll have to do something PG13 since you're in the same house as us!" Hanna said.

"And Melissa." Spencer joined in.

I had turned bright red, embarrassed as usual. Aria looked uncomfortable too. What do her friends think we do all the time?

**Aria Pov**

Spencer found some of her father's clothes so that Ezra could change out of his wet suit. I changed into the set of pyjamas I kept in her bedroom. We all slept over here so much that we always kept a pair in Spencer's cupboard. Comfortable, Ezra and I settled in front of the fire. Ezra had his arm around me as I snuggled into him. I was becoming so much more comfortable being close to him around my friends now. Spencer, Emily and Hanna sat around us.

We began roasting marshmallows and talking about pointless things. I loved it. I'd always wanted Ezra to bond with my friends outside of being their teacher. I jumped as thunder cracked outside.

"This is getting intense." Ezra said.

"It is! Hey Spence, did you say your parents are out?" Aria said.

"Yeah, they are in New York or something…" Spencer muttered. "Melissa should be here though."

After a few hours, everyone began to start mumbling as sleep settled in. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were stretched out over the sofas. Ezra and I stayed up, cherishing the time we could spend together. We talked for hours, about everything but the drama of the past couple of days. We knew we would have to address it soon, but tonight was all about enjoying each other.

We soon got into a heated make out session. I was beginning to unbutton Ezra's top when Hanna, whom we thought had been asleep, said: "PG13 remember guys! We're right here, but I'm sure Spencer won't mind if you move to the barn." She smiled, turned over and fell back to sleep. Ezra and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing. I love Hanna and her sarcastic one liners.


End file.
